Solar the LeafWing
This is by Solar 17. Please don't edit, take or tamper with anything on this page. Thank you! Disclaimer: this is not my sona. Appearance Solar is a LeafWing that is strange-looking, but that some would describe pretty and others would want to stay away from. Her scales were scattered in their different shades of green, which was unlike the rest of her family. The top of her face was a palm-tree green color, while the bottom of her face transformed into a mint color. This sort of speckled pattern traveled down the front of her scales and stopped when her large, leaf-like wings sprouted from her back. Her wings are a green color with a yellowish twinge, like the sun shining through a canopy. Personality Solar is a dragonet that had to mature quickly because she was constantly neglected by her parents, which helped her as well as changed her personality ... perhaps not for the better. Because she was consistently ignored by everyone around her and wasn't allowed to encounter other dragons, Solar's personality became more moody, strange, and unpredictable. She would lash out with her words at times to dragons who only wanted to help her with her traumatic troubles. History Solar was hatched in hiding in a place where she was wished that she hadn't been hatched at all. Her parents looked at her with disdain from the moment she clambered out of her dark green egg, and continued to neglect her and pretend she had never been hatched for the rest of their younger daughter's life. In addition, Solar's LeafWing abilities caused her to absorb energy from the sun, but she was kept in a cramped cave all her life, with her parents and sister. Solar never saw sunlight, and was constantly told, "Never go outside. Never let yourself be seen. " LeafWings were said to be extinct, and a HiveWing would destroy them if they were spotted and captured. But one day, Solar made a decision. She chose to leave her caves while she was left alone one night, and chose to see the world. So Solar pushed back the fear and dread that was building itself inside of her and she flew out of her caves, the door easily accessible from when her parents felt the need to go out and find food. The moment her wings touched sunlight, they felt as though they could do anything. She felt a sudden energy that she had never felt before, and when she smashed her tail into a tree, it collapsed, almost as though she had super-strength. But then, Solar encountered her first dragon. She met a HiveWing, flapping around in circles. She jumped back, but eventually met the dragon and found out his name was Cerceris, a dragonet who longed for adventure, but had more to him than Solar could figure out. Since they were both itching to leave their places, the two chose to journey far and wide to Pyrrhia, where they found themselves discovering new things about culture and systems in the new continent. The dragons were so strange, and there were a few who were entirely black. Solar and her friend found and met multiple different dragons, who both shunned and welcomed them for their strange looks and actions. And then, she met someone who she very much enjoyed, someone she enjoyed spending time with. He was an entirely black dragon, and described him to Solar as Mystery the NightWing, which she found strange yet interesting. Her relationship with this dragon increased slowly but surely, until something horrible happened. Mystery had always hated Queen Glory, and he took it to another level, physically harming her bodyguard, Deathbringer. He was sentenced to death, but Solar could not have that happen. The one dragon she cared about most in the world could not be taken from her like that. So she took him with her, and they journeyed to a far part of Pyrrhia, where Queen Glory could not get her hands on them. Solar was once a fugitive in Pantala, and now she found herself one in the other continent, where she once thought she could get a fresh start. Relationships Name: Mystery When Solar first met Mystery, she wasn't sure what to think of him. He was athletically exceptional, and Solar never understood how he could do those things. She was always one who relied on her brain when it came to fighting or solving problems, while he seemed to be better at fighting than she was. She learned a lot from him, and eventually developed strong feelings for him, which he returned. Solar would do anything for Mystery, and he for her. Name: Cerceris Cerceris was Solar's first and best friend. She'd never met any other dragon (other than her family) before she met him, and he was always so nice and agreeable to her, although she wasn't sure why. Trivia *Solar's favorite colors are blue and gold. *Her favorite food is lizards, although LeafWings are vegetarians. *Solar has a speck of gold underneath her wing, shaped like the sun, which is unusual, considering LeafWings have green/brown scales. Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Solar 17)